The overall goal for this research proposal is for Standford University to participate in the activities of the Pediatric Oncology Group. We plan to enter eligible patients currently active POG protocols, contribute to the design and implementation of new protocols, and contribute our scientific studies in pediatric malignant disease to the activities of the Pediatric Oncology Group. In the brief time Stanford University has been a member of POG, we have participated actively in current clinical trials (20 patients entered during the past six months). We also are participating in the development of new POG clinical studies: (a) evaluation of the role of radiation therapy in localized non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, (b) evaluation of the role of chemotherapy in the treatment of osteosarcoma, (c) evaluation of the role of radio-sensitizers and radiation therapy in unresectable osteosarcoma, and (d) participation in the development of the new protocol for the treatment of acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALinC 14). We also are in the process of extending our scientific activities into the Pediatric Oncology Group: (a) immunophenotyping of lymphomas will monoclonal antibodies, (b) treatment of lymphoid malignancies with monoclonal antibodies, (c) determination of leukemia/lymphoma biochemical phenotype, (d) measurement of enzyme activity in bone marrow mononuclear cells as a marker of minimal disease in T-cell leukemia/lymphoma, and (e) correlation of human neuroblastoma tumor ganglioside profile with clinical course of disease. Participation of Stanford University in POG certainly will benefit our current intra-institutional clinical studies and laboratory research. We believe our participation also will be an asset to the clinical and laboratory programs of the Pediatric Oncology group. Ultimately this interaction may enhance our understanding of cancer, lead to effective new therapeutic strategies, and, hopefully, further improve the prognosis for children with malignant disease.